


I Promise

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M, Welcome to pain pt.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo stared at Poe Dameron in utter amazement. The only word that described him was breathtaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Ben Solo stared at Poe Dameron in utter amazement. The only word that described him was breathtaking. 

Ben felt as though he didn’t deserve him. Poe was kindhearted, jovial and bright. 

Anyone he ever came across said the exact same thing about him. 

When Ben first told him he was leaving to train with his uncle, it broke his heart to see Poe’s bright eyes seep with sadness. To add more fuel to the fire, Ben was leaving first thing in the morning. But he didn’t want to think about that. 

They spent their final day together laying under that big oak tree by the river. The one where they both shared many joyous memories under. 

Ben held Poe in his arms tight and close, like he was the only thing that matter in the entire universe.

“Your going to be the best Jedi ever, ya’ hear me?” Poe said croaked, through soft muffled tears. Ben hummed in agreement. “Promise you’ll come back for me?” Poe asked looking up at Ben with childlike innocence. 

Ben stared at him, the thought had never occurred to him of leaving Poe behind. Poe was his all, his everything. How could he leave that behind? 

“I would think of it” he cooed his response. The worry in Poe’s eyes eased ever so slightly and he rested his head on Ben’s chest once more. 

A tear dropped on Ben’s arm and his chest knotted. He couldn’t stand this. He had a bad feeling about this separation. 

“What if we ran away?” Ben asked quietly. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. Poe blinked up at him in shock of newfound motivation in Ben’s words. 

“What?” Poe said incredulously.

“What if we ran away? Tonight, right now.” The soon-to-be padawan said setting up and eyeing the resistance base.

“What? No. No!” Poe said easing them back down, “I’m going to be a full fledged pilot in a couple of weeks and you start training tomorrow!”

Ben took a moment to compose himself. Poe was right, it’d be wrong to run. 

“You’ll be my Jedi in shining armour remember?” The cadet reassured, plastering a convincing smile. However, his eyes gave him away. 

Fear and worry started to tie a knot in Ben’s chest again. His head was starting to spin. He felt like he was tearing apart on the inside, like a beast to its prey.  He was conflicted for reasons unkown. 

“I’ll come back for you,” Ben smiled, tears biting behind his eyes, “ I promise.” 

Ben pulled him close and let his thick lips collide with Poe’s. 

Summer sweat and salty tears mixed for one last time as the gleaming stars shines upon the lovers in their sorrowful embrace. Ben knew deep down his was the last time, he just didn’t want to admit it. 

Fuzziness now washed over Kylo as the memory faded. 

He brought a hand to his bare cheek, a bitter tear now stained his glove. He longed to hold Poe one more time but Ben Solo was now dead. 

Kylo Ren stared into the fire as the bodies of the massacred padawans burn. 

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. A letter from Poe.

He quickly discarded the parchment into the fire. The last eligible line he could read as the fire did its bidding was “I love you.” 

Poe Dameron and Ben Solo were nothing but ghosts to Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my mom, Cambria. Thank you!


End file.
